


First Snow

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [20]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: The first day of snow is always special.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 20/24: First Snow.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: saaaaaaaaame as always!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, fluff, cute, humor

Pairings: none really…just some fun

Rating: PG

Notes: *bounces* It’s snowing it’s snowing it’s snoooooowing!!! So, take a wild guess where this fic is originating from!! And, well, since it’s 20…thought I’d do another Duo focus one. Gomen! Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“Quatre? Wanna go outside with me??” Duo’s voice floated out from the living room before said pilot came running into the den, cheeks flushed and eyes filled with excitement.

 

Quatre tilted his head in bemusement as he smiled at his friend. “I can’t Duo…why?” he asked with a soft grin as Duo was practically bouncing.

 

“IT’S SNOWING!!!” Duo crowed, then zoomed out from the room happily.

 

Quatre snickered as he looked out the window and saw the softly falling flakes of snow. ‘Duo sure loves snow…it’s like he’s a new person when it starts,’ he thought to himself fondly.

 

Duo went into the kitchen and sat at the counter, watching Wufei and Trowa as they cooked some sweets. “Hey…you guys want to go outside with me?” he asked when a break had shown itself to the braided man.

 

Wufei cocked an eyebrow as Trowa looked outside with a grin. “It’s snowing, eh? Sure…why not,” Trowa answered softly. Wufei shrugged and nodded then followed them to get coats on.

 

They went outside and Wufei was surprised to see Duo just walk ahead of them, catching the snowflakes with his mouth. Trowa grinned over at Wufei from the side, but said nothing. What surprised Wufei even more was that Duo didn’t press for a game or anything, just walked with them enjoying the crisp air with the other two.

 

They came finally to a special clearing in the woods that they all came to for peace of mind. Wufei looked around, gasping softly at the beauty. Snow gently covered both needle full and bare branches, making them appear to have a coat of white as the snow fell around them. Their feet crunched softly in the snow gathered in the grass under their feet and the waterfall that moved steadily in the center of the clearing sparkled with newly fallen snow. Wufei and Trowa watched as Duo walked over to the waterfall and sat on one of the boulders there after brushing the snow off, just watching the water move under snow covered rocks.

 

“Duo….why do you love the first snowfall so much?” Wufei asked softly as they joined the braided man where he sat, gazing at nature’s beauty around them.

 

Duo smiled at him. “Because it reminds me that, like all things, it starts out fresh, clean, and beautiful. And, even when it may get dirty from other things, it will always get a fresh coat and a new start,” he replied softly.

 

Wufei smiled as Trowa nodded and they said nothing, silent in the new snow as it gave them a fresh coat…and a new start.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
